Main Page
Vault vs Cole.jpg|Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps Mozart vs Skrillex.jpg|Mozart vs Skrillex Niko vs John.jpg|John Marston vs Niko Bellic Puff vs Steve.jpg|Puff Puff vs Steve Smith artworks-000040593329-1tzpsf-t500x500.jpg|Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney artworks-000040591493-il5i2m-t500x500.jpg|Tom Anderson vs Mark Zuckerberg artworks-000048399436-kqdzbu-t500x500.jpg|The Merchant vs The Happy Mask Salesman artworks-000047314822-6lfez9-t500x500.jpg|Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson artworks-000042897368-q5ml9k-t500x500.jpg|Steve vs Joe artworks-000043216726-ubdl5h-t500x500.jpg|Slender Man vs Enderman artworks-000044139912-5rqzar-t500x500.jpg|Tony Montana vs Al Capone artworks-000044289599-5q4xbo-t500x500.jpg|Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer artworks-000045290191-ryqhes-t500x500.jpg|Tom Sawyer vs Huckleberry Finn artworks-000047161734-nkyu9x-t500x500.jpg|Macklemore vs Eminem SOUNDCLOUD COVER 2.jpg|James Bond vs Austin Powers Soundcloud Cover.jpg|Nathan vs Justin AVGN vs IRATE.jpg|AVGN vs Irate Gamer Gary vs Ash.jpg|Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak Nikolai vs Ryan Cover.jpg|Nikolai vs Private Ryan artworks-000051587275-vp8hho-t500x500.jpg|Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2 SOUNDCLOUD COVER.png|Phoenix Wright vs Adrian Monk SOUNDCLOUD COVER.jpg|John Wayne vs Billy the Kid Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer.jpg|Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer Welcome to the ERBParodies Wiki Welcome to the ERBParodies Wikia! ERBParodies is a fan made series based off of Epic Rap Battles of History! Created by: Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost Main Rappers: Justin Buckner, Nathan Provost and Zander Kanack Written by: Justin Buckner, Nathan Provost, Zander Kanack, and others Edited by: Zander Kanack ERBParodies Battles Season 1: 1. Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2. Mozart vs Skrillex 3. Niko Bellic vs John Marston 4. Puff Puff vs Steve Smith 5. Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney 6. Tom Anderson vs Mark Zuckerberg 7. The Merchant vs The Happy Mask Salesman 8. Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson 9. Steve vs Joe 10. Slender Man vs Enderman 11. Tony Montana vs Al Capone 12. Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer 13. Tom Sawyer vs Fuckleberry Finn 14. Eminem vs Macklemore 15. James Bond vs Austin Powers Season 2: 16. Nathan vs Justin 17. Angry Video Game Nerd vs The Irate Gamer 18. Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak 19. Private Ryan vs Nikolai Belinski 20. Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2 21. Adrian Monk vs Phoenix Wright 22. John Wayne vs Billy the Kid 23. Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer 24. Bam Margera vs Rob Dyrdek 25. Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane 26. Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures 27. Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees 28. Dovahkiin vs Link 29. Bronies vs Trekkies 30. Walmart vs Target 31. Sidney Crosby vs Terry Fox 32. Jerry Springer vs Maury Povich 33. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 33 34. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 34 35. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 35 Season 3: 36. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 36 37. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 37 38. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 38 39. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 39 40. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 40 41. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 41 42. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 42 43. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 43 44. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 44 45. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 45 46. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 46 47. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 47 48. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 48 49. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 49 50. Epic Rap Battle Parodies 50 Other Series Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon XP9RapBattles Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse